


The Movie

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Team Chaos [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically just two friends going to a movie, Frenemies, Gen, Make a Wish Duo, Mention of Bad, Mention of George, Mention of Sapnap, Mention of Skeppy, Oneshot, The movie at least, They don't like it, Tickets, extra ticket, movies - Freeform, please, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: “This is not worth it.” Technoblade grouched, slumping against the chair and shoving some popcorn into his mouth.“It’s… funny.” Dream forced out a laugh.“No, it is not.” Technoblade snorted, “Even Tommy is more entertaining than this.”------------------------------------------(Based off of this prompt-- “I literally hate you.” “I know, I hate you, too. But I have an extra ticket to this movie, and  no one wants to go with me.” “I wonder why.” “So you’re in?” “Fine, but you’re paying for popcorn.”)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Team Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 535





	The Movie

Dream huffed, glaring at his phone for a moment. He turned and stared at the two tickets in his other hand and sighed, setting his phone down to run a hand through his hair. This was a mess. He paused and looked back at his phone, the contact number glaring at him through the screen. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his phone, pressing the call button. He leaned against the table, propping up his elbows as he stared at the tickets.

“Hello?”

“What do you want?” The familiar monotone voice filtered through.

“So… are you up for movies?”

“Is this a date?” Technoblade drawled, his tone sounding unamused as always.

“Definitely not.” Dream snorted, twisting the tickets in his hand.

“What’s it about?”

“It’s a romcom.” Dream cringed, slamming the tickets on the table.

Technoblade hummed, “Yeah, no.”

“Why not?” Dream huffed, “I have an extra ticket and literally everyone I called didn’t want to go.”

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”

“Come on, it’s not that long and I’ll feel bad for whoever gave this to me.” Dream dragged a hand down his face. 

“You mean you don’t-”

“It came in my P.O Box.” Dream deadpanned. “I bet they were expecting me to go with George which is impossible because he’s a whole country away.”

“I’m a few states away too.” Technoblade hummed, “Won’t it make more sense to ask Sapnap or Skeppy?”

“They both have college on the day of the showing.” Dream muttered, “Bad is busy too, saying something about editing videos.”

“And why did you ask me?”

“You’re my last choice?”

  
“I feel very loved.” Technoblade snorted. 

“Uh-huh…” Dream tilted his head, “So, are you in?”

“Whatever, you’re paying for dinner.”

“Great!” Dream grinned.

“Yeah, yeah… when is it?”

“This Friday.”

“Hmm… I’ll just book a flight.” He heard Technoblade groan, “Look what you’re making me do, Dream. I was literally planning on farming potatoes this weekend.”

Dream snorted, “Sure and miss out on this wonderful romcom?”

“Yeah, anything but that.” Technoblade deadpanned.

Dream laughed, “Whatever, I’ll see you this Friday.”

“This better be worth it.”

**That Friday**

“This is not worth it.” Technoblade grouched, slumping against the chair and shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

“It’s… funny.” Dream forced out a laugh.

“No, it is not.” Technoblade snorted, “Even Tommy is more entertaining than this.”

“Tommy is always entertaining.” Dream smirked, taking a sip from his soda.

“You dragged me into this, at least look like you’re suffering as bad as I am.” Technoblade covered his face with an arm. 

“Just enjoy the movie.” Dream rolled his eyes, “It isn’t that bad.”

“You’re a fat liar.” Technoblade slumped even further down, his knees levelling itself with his head. “There’s absolutely nothing to enjoy.”

“Maybe if you fixed your posture-”

  
“No.” Technoblade sank even further causing Dream to chuckle. “This is the amount of disappointment I have for you.”

“Uh-huh. I didn’t even choose the movie.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“We’ve been here for half an hour-”

“Which means you can still enjoy the other hour and a half.”

“-which means we can leave.” 

Dream opened his mouth before closing it. He faced the screen and considered it. “You’re right.”

“Great, you still owe me dinner.”

“What?” Dream wheezed, standing up before bending down so he wasn’t blocking the screen.

“I said you’ll pay for dinner, you just willingly paid for my popcorn as well.” Technoblade smirked. The two exited the theatre and disposed of their trash.

“Since when did-”

  
“Come on, I’m hungry.” 

“You literally stuffed your face with popcorn.” Dream snorted, shrugging on his backpack.

“Yeah well, it was to help me think the movie was good but it was still horrible.” Technoblade huffed, crossing his arms. “That whole movie was cringe.”

“Yeah.” Dream shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“You finally admitted it!” Technoblade barked out a laugh. “You were just in denial.”

“Whatever.” Dream rolled his eyes with a smirk. “So, dinner?”

“Yes.” Technoblade hummed as they walked on the sidewalk, “You know, because you had put me through that hell for no reason at all, I hate you now.”

Dream grinned, “Really? Even when I’m treating you with dinner?”

“That is your apology.” Technoblade shrugged, “But it’s not enough.”

“What would be a fitting apology then?” Dream chuckled.    
  


“Make me an operator in your SMP.” Technoblade drawled.

Dream snorted before laughing, his laughter slowly descending into wheezing. Technoblade barked out his laughter as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

“Would you like that with a side of clout, then?”

“Yes, preferably.” Technoblade nodded. 

“Sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> MORE FRENEMY TECHNO AND DREAM BECAUSE WHY NOT?? I tried with their banter but heehee, this is relatively shorter than the others. Though I do have two more oneshot ideas and another oneshot that I am trying to see if I can make into a whole ass AU hahahhaha.


End file.
